SLVR Volume 1
by Xflasher01
Summary: A sort of different story, where a couple more chess pieces are added into the whole RWBY game. (Starting in Volume 4)


Sachin, a dark-skinned sixteen year old boy, who was wearing black jeans, black shirt, and green tight jacket with a hood, was hiding in the leaves of a tree. He looked down, trying to find the group he was looking for. After a few seconds he decided to take a different approach.

He reached begin him for his folded up bow. He unfolded it, showing "Whisper's wind" in all of its glory. The bow was metal and colored with a copper top and bottom and a black center. Finally there were glyphs carved into the some parts of the bow he held it in front of him and a scope popped out of the side. Sachin looked into the scope, looking for…

"I'm just saying, there's more members of team JNPR here than RWBY." Said a girl voice coming from Sachin's left. He turned, and smirked.

' _Found you.'_ The one who was talking was a red headed girl who was wearing a black, and pink jacket, with a hammer symbol on the back, over a white shirt with a hart shaped rip on it. She also wore a pink skirt with a pink belt and pink gloves. Finally she seemed to have a grenade launcher strapped to her back.

"It just makes since to go with that one." She insisted. "But JNRR isn't a color." Of course she wasn't talking to herself. Next to her was a long black-haired boy, wearing a green long sleeveless tailcoat over a black sleeveless turtleneck. He also had red tasseled rope over his hip, white pants, and sandals.

From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. Attached to his each of his sides was a handgun with a blade attached to it. The girl groaned.

"How can I be more clear?! JNR three, which is more than R, one."

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective. Wouldn't that make her the leader?"

"Guys, we need to focus." Finally there was a blond haired boy leading the two, wearing jeans, a black jacket, and armor over it. The hunter and huntress turned to the blond, who seemed to be the serous one in the group.

"Also JNRR is waayy cooler." Sachin almost fell out of his tree, comically.

"Exactly!"

' _So much for serious.'_ The black haired boy was going to answer, but in the end, just sighed. That's when there was a sudden rumble. Sachin had to hold on to his tree, so he wouldn't fall off. More rumbling like footsteps, signaling that something big was coming. "Let's get started." Sachin whispered before jumping from tree to tree so he could get closer.

He looked up and saw a red cloud of roses pass him before turning into a girl his age. She had black and red hair, and wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse, a black and red skirt, and an over bust corset. She also had a black belt that seemed to hold dust ammunition for that weapon she was using.

A red sniper rifle. She also wore thigh-high leggings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Finally, supported by a rose clip, was her red cloak.

Anyways, the rose girl seemed to be shooting at nothing, that's when a giant rock monster came launching out of the top part of the forest. It, not being able to compete with gravity, fell along with the girl. Sachin widened his eyes before running from tree to tree, so he could get a good view.

Unfortunately, he might have gone too far, because a rock fist was coming right for him, clearing any other trees in its path. Sachin jumped back, barely missing the rock death hand. Still mid-air, he aimed his bow at a tree, and pulled back on the bow string. As he did, the glyphs glowed grey.

Suddenly a grey colored energy arrow was manifested. He fired the arrow, and as the arrow flew, it left a long trail behind it, allowing Sachin to grab on. The arrow connected with a tree, and Sachin swung over to it. He swung passed it, circled around and let go, landing on a branch.

He quickly looked through his scope, and saw rose, redhead, and green clothes all fighting the rock grimm. "Alright, time to show them what I can do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was having a bit of a problem with this one. Ruby was on the rock monster, trying to slash it with Crescent Rose, next to her was Ren, trying to do the same with "Storm Flower". Ruby noticed the rock monster's fist was coming right for them. "Ren, scatter." Ren nodded and jumped off, while Ruby used her scythe's gun to shoot her way off, using the force.

The Grimm turned around and swung down at Ruby, who was still in the air. She quickly used her semblance to become a cloud of roses and dodge the attack. She then slithered up the arm and over to its face. She turned back and swung, slicing the monster's mask, and creating a crack.

The monster head-butted Ruby, sending her flying towards the ground. Luckily Ren caught her before she could hit the ground. The monster charged at the team, ready for round two, but that's when a white energy arrow hit the monster's right foot, exploding and creating an big cluster of ice shards, that covered the monsters feet and ankles.

It tried to break free, but it was proving hard. Suddenly Sachin landed in front of them, with his bow shining white thanks to his glyphs. He turned around and gave them a smirk.

"It looks like you guys can use some help." That was short lived, when the monster suddenly broke free, destroying the shards, and sending large pieces everywhere. A big piece of ice hit Sachin in the back of the head, sending him into Jaune, who was in the back of everyone. They both hit a tree, and landed hard on the ground.

Jaune got up first, dizzy.

"I think we were doing fine, thanks." Sachin held his head and got up.

"Agh! That sucked." He turned and saw Ruby and Ren, and Mira fighting the rock Grimm, moving swiftly around the monster, while at the same time hitting the monster everywhere they could, but nothing seemed to be affecting it. "I am not giving up my chance." Sachin said, before charging in. Jaune reached out to him.

"Hey, wait! It's too dangerous!" Sachin smirked.

"That's something I can handle." He muttered, before running faster. The monster swung down at Nora, who jumped and dodged the attack. Nora landed on the rock arm. She turned her grenade launcher into a hammer and used the arm as a platform to jump again, this time towards the right arm of the monster.

She used all of her strength and swung at the makeshift arm, destroying it and sending the remaining rocks towards the distance. The monster then used some kind of force to pull the rocks back towards it and flung it towards the Huntsmen. Nora, who was still in the air, spun her hammer in front of her, blocking a boulder, but forcing her to ground.

The other boulders went for the others. Two boulders went for Sachin. He rolled out of the way of one and immediately shot the second one with a red energy arrow, a fire arrow. The boulder was destroyed, and Sachin sighed. Ruby hit one coming for her with her scythe. The second one was coming for Ruby, but before it could reach her, Ren shot the boulder to pebbles.

Jaune comically dodged all of the boulders, except for one that hit him in the face, midair. Causing him to spin backwards and land on his stomach.

"Ugh, 'you don't need a weapon, you're the strategist.'" He mocked. A weird sign appeared on its right side, where his shoulder used to be, and created a black arm with claws. The Grimm backhanded with its right arm, making Sachin slid under it. His body then became light, making him look like a light siluet.

He then jumped high, way over its head, and deactivated the light armor. He then pressed a button on the side of his bow, putting the string inside of the bow, and straightening out the bow. He then disconnected both sides, creating two sort of broad looking swords (similar to Cinder) the glyphs were on the blade.

Said glyphs lit a red glow, and Sachin smirked. He launched himself towards the monster and hit him with the blades, creating very small, but forceful explosion each time he made contact. After three swings, the monster stumbled back before backhanding the huntsmen away. Sachin landed on his feet, with a little skid and took deep breaths.

"This is starting to look like we're doing nothing. He looked at Jaune."

"Are you gonna help out anytime soon?" Jaune glared at him.

"I'd love to, but I'm kinda missing a weapon to fight with." He said, pointing to his empty belt. He looked back at the Grimm.

"I'm trying to find an opening or a weakness, but so far…" The monster just swung Ren away before shoving his black arm into a tree trunk. Jaune and Sachin widened his eyes.

"Oh great, now his arm's a tree!" Jaune yelled before running away from said trunk arm as the Grimm swung it around.

"Big mistake!" Ruby declared before taking out a fire dust ammo pack. She put it in Crescent Rose and aimed at the trunk. She fired it, hitting it with fire bullets. She smirked, but it immediately disappeared when the Grimm showed the huntress his flaming, deadly, tree trunk of an arm.

"Big mistake!" Jaune yelled, while holding his head. The Grimm tried to hit Nora with it, but she dodged it, before jumping in the air, getting on her hammer and launching herself toward Sachin and Jaune. Sachin's blade glowed blue.

"I got this." He swung both blades letting out two waves of water that hit the fire trunk, putting out the fire. Jaune sighed.

"Alright, good. Problem solved." Ren landed with Ruby next to everyone else.

"Well we still have a huge monster ravaging the land and trying to annihilate us." Jaune gave Ren a deadpan look.

"Ren I'm trying to stay positive, you know raise moral. Anyways, we still need to come up with a plan to take this down. Jaune rested his head on his hand in thought. "Alright so what do we know?"

"Its body's too thick to break through." Ren said.

"It doesn't care about its body."

"Plus it can grow new limbs!" Nora added.

"But its protecting its face."

"It's a lot faster than it looks." Sachin added. "That's why we can't get near it." Ruby said.

"If we kept it in one place and knocked all of its limbs off at once, we can…" Jaune had it. He turned around. "Alright guys, here's the plan. We hit it, harder." Everyone stared at him.

"He said he was the strategist?" Sachin asked. Jaune sighed

"Listen, it's protecting its face, if we get rid of that, the Grimm dies, but it keeps protecting itself with whatever he finds lying around. If we can distract him with heavy hits, he won't be able to stop us from hitting him head on." Everyone looked at each other than back at Jaune, and smiled.

"Sounds solid." Ren said, nodding.

"Alright, Ruby, go left, Ren right." They both launched over to their respective side. "Nora, ready to try that new upgrade." She was surprised at first, but nodded with a smirk. Finally, Jaune turned to Sachin. "Stranger, can you keep the grimm in one place?" Sachin thought about it before smirking.

"Leave it to me."

"Meanwhile, I…" Juane was cut off thanks to the Grimm, which tried to crush him with its tree arm. Juane rolled out of the way while screaming. He started running from the monster. Ruby launched towards the Grimm with her semblance and slashed it with her scythe, not doing any damage, but definitely getting its attention, same with Ren, who was using Storm flower as pistols. They both circled around it, relentlessly attacking from all sides as the monster swung desperately trying to kill them.

Sachin used his light armor to jump on a tree branch and launch straight up. He got rid of his armor and turned his blades back into a bow. He pulled the bow string back, and the glyphs turned white. Three white bows were created, and Sachin immediately fired. The arrows hit the ground right in front of the grim, creating giant clumps of ice.

He fired three more at his front than six more on his back, trapping the monster's feet, thus trapping him. Sachin landed on a branch.

"Consider the Grimm caught." He announced. Nora, whose hammer was surrounded by pink electricity yelled.

"Ready!" Ruby hit the monster's shoulders a few more times, before using her semblance to go next to Jaune. He looked at her.

"Give it everything you got!" He ordered. Ruby nodded before looking at Nora, who was right in front of her. She launched towards Nora, using her semblance, and when she was close enough she sucked her into her semblance, creating an electric pink cloud that was in perfect sync with Ruby's rose cloud.

They both launched towards the monster, who tried desperately to block itself with its rock and wooded arm, but unfortunately for it, Nora got out of the cloud sync and swung her powered up hammer, completely destroying the rock monster. Ruby and Nora landed just as a specter came out of the rock.

It immediately tried to flee, but Ruby, using her sniper fired straight for the mask, killing it. Jaune ran up to everyone while breathing heavily.

"Another success for team JNRR!"

"And friend." Sachin said while waving. Ren walked up to him and bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Ah, no problem." Sachin answered scratching the back of his head.

"What made you help us anyways?" Juan asked. Sachin shrugged.

"Well I actually just stopped at the village that asked you for help just a while ago. When I heard that there were other Huntsmen here, I decided to come see for myself, and I have to say, I'm more than impress. You guys are great, even if your name is a little, uh…" Nora ran in front of Sachin.

"A little?" Sachin leaned back.

"Uh, different. Anyways, maybe we should get back to the village." He said, moving away from Nora. Sachin never thought he'd be intimidated by someone so cute.

"That's a good idea." Ruby said. Sachin smiled.

"I'm Ruby by the way. The blond one is Jaune, the energetic one is Nora, and the black haired boy's Ren."

"My names Sachin." He said back, while putting his bow back in its folded state. The others put their weapons away and walked back to the village.

"So, where are you all heading?"

"Mistral, we have a…job to do." Ruby answered. Sachin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ok. Well actually I'm heading that way too. Maybe we can group up?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. No offense, but we just met you." Ruby agreed, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh c'mon, I did just help you with that specter." "I think it's something we'll have to sleep on." Ren decided. The others nodded, and Sachin shrugged.

"I understand _." 'I just hope they wake up with a yes.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they got back to the village, it was dusk. They walked straight to the village leader's office. While they did, Sachin and Nora talked about, a lot of things. The others, honestly, just wanted to sleep. They were led to the leader's office, where he sat with his advisor, discussing ways to better the village.

The guard who led us coughed, and the two looked up. When the leader saw us, he smiled.

"I imagine everything went well." He said, getting up and walking to us. Ruby nodded.

"You won't have to worry about that Grimm anymore." The leader sighed.

"That Grimm was hurting this village severely. I was afraid we'd have to evacuate. Thank you."

"Well, we are heading to Mistral. If you want, you can come with us." The advisor and leader looked at each other and smiled.

"You must not be from these parts." The advisor deducted. "Hanema's a large continent. I'm afraid are people would not survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life." The advisor, advised, as the leader looked out the window to see the adults of the village doing their everyday work, and the kids doing their everyday play.

"I just wish there was a way we could repay you more." The leader said, looking back at the Huntsmen. Everyone smiled at each other before looking back at the leader.

"Our arrangements will be more than sufficient." Ren said, before bowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They saw themselves out and walked towards the inn.

"Sachin, you can room with us if you don't have a place to sleep tonight." Jaune offered. Sachin smiled.

"That'd be great, thanks." They went to the inn, and the boys led Sachin to their room. They walked in, and Sachin couldn't quite make this out. One side was completely clean, and the other was, well it was just plain messy. The thing is, it was like a perfect line between messy and clean.

"Wow, someone really made themselves at home." Sachin said, sort of looking at Jaune. Jaune nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." He said before jumping on the bed where the clean side was. Ren sighed.

"I honestly don't think it looks that bad." He said, as if the mess was completely normal. He said, sitting on the bed that was on the messy side of the room. Sachin was surprised. He could have worn Jaune would be the one that… Never mind.

"Sachin, you can sleep on my side if you want. We have some extra sheets in the closet."

"Thanks." Sachin said, before going in the closet and grabbing the sheets. He made his set up on Jaune's side. By the time he was done, Jaune and Ren changed into their sleeping wear. Ren was shirtless with sweatpants on, while Jaune was… wearing footie pajamas. Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What?" "I, uh, nothing." Sachin said, shaking his head. "Actually, I just remembered I don't have any pajamas." "Oh yeah? What forgot to pack em?" Sachin blushed, remembering his first night on his adventure. "Uh, yeah." "Well if you want, we can lend you some money to buy some." Ren offered, but Sachin shook his head. "Don't worry, I can by my own, you guys have done enough. I'll be back." He walked out of the room, and headed for the marker."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby, who was in her pajamas, was laying on her bed.

"Do you think it's strange that we met someone who was heading the same way we are, and wants to travel with us?" Ruby asked. Nora shrugged, also on her bed, while listing to music.

"Coincidence maybe. Now that there's no more communication, a lot of people have to travel around to deliver messages and talk to people." Ruby cringed slightly, remembering the fall of beacon tower and…

"I know, it just seems too coincidental. _Sigh_ , I don't know." Ruby was usually the most trusting, but ever sense Cinder… she just thought she couldn't take any more chances. Nora took off an earbud and looked at Ruby, worried.

"Ruby…"

"I know, I might be paranoid. I don't know, maybe I do need to sleep on it. I'll probably get over it tomorrow." She got up.

"I'm gonna get my toothbrush from boy's room." Nora nodded, still a little worried for Ruby. It's a shame she had to grow up so quickly because of what happened. Nora sighed.

' _It sucks that all of us had too.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby walked towards the boy's room. The reason why she had her toothbrush in Jaune's room was because of Nora. For some reason she loved using her toothbrush when they were in inns. No matter where she hid it in the room, Nora would find it and use it. Kind of like sleepwalking, but with toothbrushes.

Ruby shivered. She opened the door quietly, to see that the boys were already asleep. She tiptoed over to Jaune's bag to get the toothbrush, and that's when she noticed Sachin's makeshift bed, but what she didn't see was Sachin. She looked around, but no one else was here.

She looked at the bathroom to see it open and the lights off. She frowned and walked over to Jaune. She shook him lightly, waking him up.

"Huh, Ruby? Iss that you?" He said, slurry and sleepy.

"Yeah. Where's Sachin?"

"Huh? He should be somewhere here, or something." He said, obviously sleepy. He tried to go back to sleep, but Ruby shook him a little.

"Jaune, he's not here!" She whispered a little louder.

"Uh, oh yeah, he said he was gonna get some sleep stuff, to sleep. He's probably coming back _YAWN_ , any minute now." He said, before falling asleep. Ruby stood up and debated whether or not to go, until she decided to check it out. She tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door, so she wouldn't bother any of them again.

"Alright, I need to check this out for myself." She decided, walking towards the lobby.

"After I change." She said, walking back to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sachin was getting frustrated. He simply went to get something to sleep in, but it seems like every store is either closed or sold out.

' _How could pajamas get sold out?! It's not that valuable!_ ' He thought, waving his hands comically, which confused some of the natives. He sighed. "I've been at this for an hour. It's looking hopeless." He was about to go back in the inn, when he saw a stand that had plenty of pajamas. Sachin's eyes shined. "Finally!" He exclaimed before running towards it.

He was almost there, but that's when he heard crying. He stopped and looked around. That's when he saw a woman, leaning on a building, crying her eyes out. Sachin looked at the clothes, then back to the woman. He clenched his fist.

"Alright, I'll do this real quick, then clothes." He walked over to the sobbing lady and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked up at him, showing her red puffed up eyes.

"M-my boy. He's been gone for two hours!" She exclaimed. I widened my eyes.

"What?! What happened?" She shook his head.

"You couldn't help me. I asked the guards to help me, and they've been gone for an hour now. How could you…" She then noticed his weapon and widened her eyes.

"A huntsmen." She looked back at Sachin, looking at him in the eyes. "You can help me! My boy, he's only twelve! He forgot his wooden sword in the forest this morning. He and the other boys were playing, before those other huntsmen went off to fight the monster. When they did, they asked everyone to return to village so they wouldn't get hurt.

When Tommy did, he must have forgotten to pick up his sword. He bothered me all day, insisting we go and get the sword, saying he knew exactly where it was, but I couldn't say yes, it was too dangerous. Finally the battle ended and we could go back in the forest. Normally I wouldn't let him go at night, but he insisted he knew exactly where it was, and it'd only be a few minutes, s-so.. I said yes."

She started crying again, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You said you told the guards."

"Yes, but they've been gone almost as long as they have." Sachin nodded

"I'll find them, and I'll bring them back. I promise." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." She said, over and over. Sachin smiled, before running for the village entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sachin, who was in his light armor, was zipping around the forest, trying to find Tommy. The quicker he found at least a hint to where he could be, the sooner he could get him back home. He just, needed to… Sachin skidded to a stop and dropped the light armor. He walked over to a clearing that had large branches and leaves from the surrounding trees blocking it from the sky, and went straight to the middle of it. Embedded in the ground was a wooden sword.

"Tommy's wooden sword." He looked around, then up. He gasped. Hanging upside down by some kind of black goo, were the soldiers and… "Tommy!" Sachin whispered. "How did they all get like this?" Sachin wondered. He shook his head. 'I can worry about that later. For now, let's get these guys down, starting with the kid."

Sachin pulled out his bow and opened it. He aimed for Tommy, and created three gray energy arrows. He fried at the strongest looking goo strings, cutting them instantly. He then quickly put his bow back and caught Tommy, bridal style. He softly put him, and shook him awake.

"C'mon Tommy, wake up. Please wake up." The boy stirred awake, and looked around.

"W-where am I?" He asked, still kinda out of it. "In the forest, I'm here to rescue you."

"Here to…" he looked at my bow and his eyes shined. "Y-you're a huntsmen!" He esclamed. I covered his mouth.

"SHHH! Whatever kidnapped you, might still be here!" I whispered. He looked around, then up and saw the guards.

"What ha-happened to them?"

"The same thing that happened to you. You've been gone for two hours." Tommy widened his eyes.

"Two hours?! B-but my mom. She's waiting for me."

"Yeah, she asked me to come and get you. Don't worry, I promise I'll bring you home." I said seriously. His eyes shined again.

"So cool." He whispered. I leaned back slightly.

"Uh, sure. Anyways, I'm gonna get these other guys out. Help me wake em up, ok?" He nodded like a psychopath, making me chuckle. He turned around and saw his sword.

"My sword!" He ran for it.

"Ah, Tommy, wait." Tommy got in front of it, back facing the bushes and trees, and pulled on it. He gave it his all, but it only moved an inch. "Aw man." He spit on both of his hands and rubbed it together, making me cringe.

' _Why do people do that?_ ' He pulled on it even harder, this time getting it out, but at the same time landing on his butt.

"Hah. Mr. Huntsmen, I got it out!"

"Great job, now come over here and keep your…" Sachin didn't finish, because behind prideful, smiling Tommy, were two glowing red eyes coming from the darkness behind the trees. "Shit!" he cursed before putting on his light armor and launching for Tommy. He grabbed him and jumped back to where He was, just before a large Grimm launched out of the darkness with the intent on pouncing on Tommy.

Tommy was shivering in fear, while Sachin was glaring at what was in front of him. The Grimm was a little bigger than an Ursa. It horse stumps for feet, a tail, boney legs, kneecaps with bone covering them for protection, boney arms, and sharp claws. It also had sharp bones sticking out of its elbow.

Its chest had rib like bone armor and finally, its mask covered the top half of its face, nose, eyes, forehead, and had antlers sticking out of it.

"Goul." Sachin muttered in disgust. "Tommy, I need you to go and hide." Tommy, clung to me even more, afraid of getting down. "Tommy, I need you to get off me so I can protect you!" The ghoul launched forward, with the intent to crush them with its hand. Sachin leaped out of the way, causing the Grimm to slam its fist on the ground, destroying a part of it. "Tommy, I swear I'll protect you, but I need to use my weapon."

Tommy nodded slowly, and got off me. He ran behind a tree, and I pulled out my bow. I fired two fire arrows, and they exploded on its chest. The arrows hurt it, but the Grimm was far from out. Sachin transformed his bow into swords and charged. When he was close enough, he jumped and swung.

The Grimm blocked it with its elbow bone. It swung at Sachin, who put both blades in front of him, blocking the attack. The force however, sent him on the ground, feet first. Sachin charged again and swung for its legs. The Grimm backed up and opened its mouth. Black goo shot out, and Sachin quickly sent a water wave to destroy it.

He then charged at the Grimm, and jumped again. This time the Grimm sidestepped, and backhanded Sachin into a tree. The ghoul growled and turned to a soldier. It ripped him out of his goo prison and was about to start eating him, when a fire arrow hit it right in the mask, making him drop the soldier on the floor.

Sachin used his light speed to grab the soldier and bring him away from the Grimm.

"You are not making this easy with your late night snacking." He formed his sword again and charged the Grimm with a battle cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby, back in her regular clothes, was looking for Sachin, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"He couldn't have left. He's the one that wanted to go with us." Ruby thought. Finally, after a while, Ruby decided to ask around. She walked up to this woman, who seemed to be praying. "Um, excuse me?" The woman looked up in shock. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you saw a kid my age. He has a jacket, jeans, and a bow." The woman nodded.

"Yes, he's in the forest looking for my missing child. Are you a Huntress?" Ruby nodded. "Yes, he was a Huntsmen. That's why he went to try and save him. Oh, I hope they're ok." Ruby nodded.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll go in after him." Without another word, she ran for the village entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sachin collided his blades with the Goul's claws, causing sparks. After a few seconds, he pushed back and landed on his feet. He charged immediately and tried to cut the Grimm, but the monster continued to block Sachin's attacks with its claws. After a while, the Grimm cupped its hands and tried to slam them down on Sachin, who activated his light speed and dodged the attack.

Sachin used his semblance to get behind the monster. He deactivated the armor and swing at its back, actually hitting it. The monster tried to back hand Sachin away, but he ducked, dodging the attack. He was about to go at it again, but the ghoul suddenly kicked him in the chest, sending him into a tree.

Before Sachin could land face first on the ground, the Grimm caught him by the throat and slammed him back into the tree.

"Agh, fuck, this." Sachin's glyphs turned brown, right before he threw both of his swords on the ground. Suddenly two rock pillars came out of the ground and slammed into the Grimm's chest, forcing it to drop the Huntsmen. Sachin took a deep breath, trying to get his air back, and went for his swords.

He grabbed the first one, but before he could go for the second one, he was punched in the face, sending him flying. He hit the ground on his side, and rolled over on his back to see the Grimm walking towards him. When it was close enough to grab Sachin, a wooden sword hit the Grimm in the face.

The Grimm and Sachin turned to see Tommy shaken, but determined.

"You want that Huntsmen? You're gonna have to go through this one first." He said, pointing at himself. The Grimm growled.

"T-tommy, agh, no." Sachin said weakly. The Grimm growled again and launched at Tommy, who screamed. Sachin clenched his teeth and activated light speed. He grabbed Tommy, but not without getting scratched in the back by the Grimm. "Gah!" Sachin screamed. He landed on his back, at the edge of the clearing.

Sachin now had claw marks on his jacket and shirt, and had a clear gash on his back, that was thankfully already starting to heal. The Grimm walked towards them, and Sachin covered Tommy with his body, prepared for whatever pain came next. The ghoul was in front of them, ready to kill, but before it could, Ruby came into the clearing and swung her scythe.

The Grimm, put its claws in front of itself, blocking the attack. Ruby jumped back, and was now in front of Tommy and Sachin. She aimed and fired at the Grimm, forcing it to dodge, until she was able to hit it in the chest, sending it into a tree. Sachin looked up to see Ruby's cloak blowing in the wind.

"Ruby. W-what are you doing here." Ruby turned around seriously, right before yelling at Sachin comically.

"What am I doing here?! I'm looking for you! Now I heard you took this mission without even talking to us! Are you crazy?!" Sachin and Tommy leaned back, scared.

"D-dude, she's scary!" Tommy said.

"Sh-she's not usually like this, I swear!" Sachin replied. Ruby sighed.

"The only reason I can't stay angry is because I'd probably do the same thing." She reached out her hand. "But next time, count on your friends." Sachin raised an eyebrow.

"And that's…"

"I might have misjudged you before. I think you proved you're a nicer guy than I thought." Sachin smiled and took her hand, as he felt like the pain was nothing more than a bother.

"Thanks Ruby. He looked at the monster, as it started getting up.

"You think we can take it?"

"If we do it together, sure." Ruby said smirking. She raised her scythe, as Sachin raised his sword. Tommy was behind them, looking like he wanted to fan boy so hard. The two Huntsmen charged. Ruby went ahead and swung her Scythe, as Sachin ran left for his other sword.

The Grimm used its elbow bones to block the scythe attacks, and after a few swings, kicked Ruby away. It was about to pounce, when suddenly two ice arrows got him in the knee, trapping it in ice. The Grimm roared and Sachin smirked.

He fired three grey arrows. One hit its stomach, the other two got his right shoulder. The Grimm, furious, broke free of its restraints, and charged Sachin. He changed his bow into swords and charged. When he was close enough, Sachin slid under the Grimm, who turned around, and was met with an electricity dust bullet, shocking it.

The shock went away, and smoke was coming out of the Grimm, but other than that, it was fine. The ghoul charged at Ruby and Sachin, who were both prepared. They clashed with the monster. Dodging, parring, and helping each other out when they needed to. They were wearing the monster down, and they both knew they needed to end this now.

Sachin jumped and spun kicked the monster in the face, right before Ruby cut its chest with her scythe. The monster backed up, with heavy breathing. Ruby stuck out her Scythe and Sachin jumped on it. With all her strength, she launched Sachin off of the scythe, sending him flying towards the monster.

Sachin formed an X with his swords, as the glyphs glowed red. When he was right in front of the monster, he sliced the letter X on its chest, and thanks to the fire dust, the X was a fresh sword/burn mark. Thanks to the force of the attack, the Grimm was done, and faded into nothing. Sachin sighed, as he turned his swords into a bow.

"That, was tiring." Sachin said, as he sat down. Suddenly Tommy got on his back.

"That was amazing! You were like woosh, and you were like cling, and the Grimm was like aghh! Is this really what a Huntsmen's day is like?" Ruby and Sachin looked at each other.

"Yeah, pretty much kid." Sachin answered. Tommy squealed "That's so cool!"

"Ow, alright, that was my ear." Sachin said, getting Tommy off of him.

"Alright, we're gonna need to get these guys down." Ruby said. Sachin nodded.

"I'll shoot, you catch." Ruby nodded, as if she didn't mind catching these guys who were easily bigger than her, and she honestly didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Ruby, Sachin, and Tommy, got all of the guard out of the forest, and back to the village, where the mother was waiting. Tommy immediately ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Look mom, I got dad's sword." He showed her the wooden sword, which had the initials D.R.

' _That would explain why he was so determined to get it.'_ Sachin thought the mother looked at the sword, then back at the kid.

"You did, I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tighter, crying tears of joy. Ruby and Sachin looked at each other and smiled. The mother looked at us and smiled.

"Thank you so much. This is the last time he goes to the forest at night. That I can promise you."

"No problem, it's our job." Ruby said. Sachin turned. "I think you guys need to make better defenses for your village. There are a lot of tough Grimm out there." A passing guard nodded.

"I'll talk to the leader about that." The mother walked up to Sachin.

"Oh dear, your jacket." Sachin looked behind him and saw the scratch marks. The gash that the ghoul gave him was gone, thanks to his aura however.

"Oh right. I got that from Ghoul. No big deal." The mother shook her head.

"You saved my son. The least I can do is fix your jacket." She made Sachin take off the jacket and give it to her.

"I'll make sure to give this to you tomorrow." Sachin nodded.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sachin woke up and sat up. He stretched and looked around. The room was empty. He got up and looked around again.

"Jaune, Ren?" He checked the bathroom, but they weren't there. After a few minute, Sachin sat down on his bed and sighed. "Heh, even after what Ruby said. Who was I kidding? Of course they didn't take me with them. I'm just a stranger who came off way too strong." Sachin went into the closet to get his clothes and that when he noticed a bag.

Sachin raised an eyebrow.

"Did they leave this?" He took it out, and noticed a note on the front. He tossed the bag on the bed and read the note.

" _We're at the blacksmiths. Hurry up so we don't leave you behind! Love Nora"_ Sachin widened my eyes, as I read the note again, and again, and… again. Without even noticing it, he smiled, then started to laugh a little.

"They, they're actually letting me come. Heh heh. I can't believe it." He looked at the clock, and almost freaked out. "Shit! I have to get to the blacksmith before they leave!" Sachin changed, grabbed the bag and ran out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sachin jogged to the blacksmith, and when he got there he saw Ruby, Nora, and Ren outside. He stopped when he got to the group, and got his breath back.

"Finally Sachin, I thought I'd have to go back there and wake you up myself!" Nora said, upset. Sachin raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you just woke me up with everyone else."

"We thought you might need the sleep after last night." Ruby informed. The next morning, Ruby immediately told everyone about Tommy and the Grimm.

"Well if that's the case, you should have slept in a little too Ruby." Sachin said, a little worried. Ruby dismissed the thought.

"I don't need it. Besides, you were the one who handled the monster longer. All those hits he got on you can tire any normal person out." Sachin had to admit, even thou the wound where gone, the whole thing was still taking. Sachin sighed.

"I guess I should thank you than. Also, I really want to thank you guys for…" Suddenly the door opened, and Jaune wearing new armor walked out of the blacksmith. He looked at all of the Huntsmen and took his sword out of his scabbard before turning said scabbard into a shield. The blacksmith walked out and looked at Jaune.

"Whaddya think? It cleans up well right?" Jaune walked over to the others.

"It sure does." Ren complemented. Sachin was impressed. It was just a regular sword and shield, but the design and metal looked so good.

"Another upgrade for team RNGRS!" Ruby exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

"Team JNRRS." Nora insisted. Sachin widened his eyes.

' _They included my name.'_ He's never heard of a five man team, but he was grateful none the less.

"It doesn't matter what we're called, as long as we're together." Jaune said. Everyone smiled. Sachin thought about it and realized that he didn't need to say anything. He was one of them, and they knew exactly how they felt.

"You sure you kids don't wanna stick around? You've been pretty good to this place." The blacksmith said. Ruby smiled.

"Sorry, but we have a mission to complete." Ruby said.

"Get over to Haven academy, no matter what!" Nora announced.

"We heard that a village a while from here owns airships." Ren informed. The blacksmith thought about it.

"I'm not sure. Even before Beacon fell, the scroll signals were never really that good. No doubt you're talking about Xione village. A village we haven't heard from in a while."

"Well," Ruby said as they started walking away. "there's only one way to find out." As they walked, Ruby got Sachin's attention. "Sachin, you'll never guess what's on Jaune's jacket." Jaune groaned.

"Not again."

The gang made it to the entrance of the village, when they were suddenly stopped.

"Mr. Huntsmen!" Everyone turned around to see Tommy running towards them with his mother behind them, who was carrying something. The boy skidded to a stop in front of Sachin and gave him a big smile.

"Hey Tommy. Come to see us off?" Tommy nodded.

"Yeah and give you something." The mother walked up to Sachin and handed him his folded green and black jacket. Sachin smiled.

"I almost forgot about this." He took the jacket and unfolded it to see no holes. It looked good as new, smelled like it too. He smiled at the mother again. "Thank you. This is amazing."

"It's honestly the least I can do for saving my child. Thank you again." She turned to Ruby. "Both of you." Ruby bowed.

"It was no problem ma'am." Tommy held out his fist. " Tommy and his mother waved, as team RNGRS left the village.

"Alright, let's do a check. Food?" Jaune ordered.

"Check!" Ruby confirmed.

"Water?"

"Check!" Ren confirmed.

"Ammo?"

"Locked and loaded." Nora confirmed.

"Map?" Silence. "Uh, guys? Map?"

"Uhhh…" Nora said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jaune said, face palming.

"Don't worry guys, I have my map…" He went to reach for his bag, when he noticed something missing. Sachin widened his eyes.

"What?" Nora asked.

"I forgot Whisper's Wind!" He exclaimed before running back to the village.

"Ah, wait Sachin!" Jaune yelled before groaning and running after him, along with everyone else.

"I'm coming Whisper, my baby!"


End file.
